Whispers
by Yami Alchemist
Summary: Yugi's in love with Yami. He's constantly fighting with his conscience about Yami's sexuality. But why does his conscience insist that the other is gay? And why does it keep sending him strange thoughts and visions? YamixYugi Yaoi!
1. Voice of Conscience

My 20th story! Wow, almost to a quater of a hundred.

**This fic is dedicated to BeyondBirthday93 for being a wonderful friend to me. Happy Belated Birthday! Here's your gift that I promised! (It's going to be multiple gifts, seeing as it somehow went from a one shot to a multichapter.)**

Enjoy everyone!

* * *

Whispers

"_I saw you smile. And my mind could not erase the beauty of your face." Richard Marx_

Yugi Motou walked down the hallway of Domino High. A smirk played on his lips. The young boy wasn't actually young. He had vibrant amethyst eyes and tri-colored spiky hair. It was a mix of the darkest ebony, sunshine blonde, and a light purple. He was 17, even though he looked like he was 13. He was also the world game king. He and Atem Atenkaten had won the title years ago. Atem looked just like him, except he had more blonde in his hair, and the tips were crimson instead. His eyes were also sharper, and a beautiful blood red color. He also had a yearlong tan. That was one of the numerous things that made girls swoon over him. He was the perfect gentleman. He was always nice and polite to everyone around him. Reserved. Just like the pharaoh that he used to be.

When Yugi and Atem had first met, the ancient pharaoh was locked inside the Millennium Puzzle, a small upside down pyramid type necklace. The two had many adventures together and when it came time for him to say goodbye, he refused to go to the afterlife. He chose instead to stay and so gained his own body. They had come back to Japan and Atem enrolled in school. He quickly became one of the most popular people, as well as one of the smartest. He still hung out with Yugi and the others. After all they were his best friends.

Well… that was until Tea decided that she didn't want to be friends anymore. She wanted something more. Atem had practically begged everyone to help keep her away from him. It had been very amusing until she had threatened to hurt Yugi if he didn't go out with her. It took all that Joey, Yugi, Seto, and Ryou had to prevent both Yami and Bakura from sending her to the shadow realm. Over the months, he and Yugi had gotten to know each other better and now Bakura viewed Yugi as a "little brother" of sorts. From then on, the gang avoided her and made sure to protect both of them.

Yugi walked into his history classroom and paused. The entire gang was inside and they were sitting in various spots around his desk, and sitting directly on his desk was Yami. He felt his heart flutter when said person looked up and smiled at him. Yugi had known for a while now that he was in love with the older look-a-like. He had fallen in love with the other's courage, strength, and protectiveness over him. Oh, yes, he had helplessly fallen in love. But he knew he didn't stand a chance with the other. The most obvious part being that Yami was as straight as the next guy, and the next guy happened to be Seto. And seeing as Seto was dating one of the girls in a different class that meant that he was straight. And so that made Yami straight. It was all completely logical in Yugi's mind.

_Sometimes you're rational scares me,_ a little voice inside his head said.

_Oh, go away,_ Yugi told his conscience.

_Well, it's true! And how exactly do you know that he's straight?_ it asked, _for that matter, how do you know that Kaiba's straight?_

_Oh, how about the obvious? HE HAS A GIRLFRIEND!_ Yugi replied as he rolled his eyes and started to make his way over to the group.

_So? He could be bi…_ it replied.

_Shut up,_ he thought. His conscience was really starting to get a mind of its own lately.

_I'm just saying..._ it said, _And besides, you know you want his hand down your pants and…_

"Be quiet!" Yugi muttered angrily.

"What about being quiet?" Joey asked.

Yugi looked up. He hadn't realized that he reached his friends. He blushed and smiled, "Oh, nothing Joey. I was talking to myself."

"You were telling yourself to be quiet?" Joey asked as he tilted his head to the side. He looked even more like the puppy dog that Kaiba repeatedly told him he was.

Yugi's blush intensified, "…Yeah."

Joey looked at him for a moment before shrugging. He startled the smaller one with a growl as he turned around and glared at Kaiba, "Will you stop poking me?"

"No," Kaiba replied with a smirk and poked him again.

Joey growled and proceeded to get into another argument with the Kaiba Corps CEO. Yugi merely shook his head and sat down at his desk. He pulled his books out of his backpack and set them on the only part of his desk that Yami wasn't sitting on.

"What took you so long Yugi?" Yami asked.

Yugi glanced up and thought he saw something like triumph in the other's eyes, but it was gone as quick as it had come. He dismissed it as his imagination as he pulled some more books out, "Mr. Bolton wanted to ask me about how Grandpa was doing."

"Oh," Yami said. He sighed.

Yugi heard the sigh and looked up at the other and saw the concern in his eyes.

"I just worry about Tea," he said, "I'm just afraid that she'll try something if we're not with you."

Yugi smiled up at the other, "I know, Yami. The same goes for you. She might do something horrible to you."

"Don't worry about me, hikari," Yami said with a small chuckle, "She won't be able to do much to me."

Yugi sighed and pouted, "I know, but still…"

_POV shift. Yami's POV_

Does he know how delectable he looks when he pouts? If we weren't in school, I'd pounce on him right now. I'd smother him in kisses and soft touches. I'd make him go absolutely wild with want. So much so that he'd beg me to take him… uh oh… he's looking at me like he's expecting some sort of answer… what were we talking about again? Oh, that's right, Tea.

"I'll be fine, hikari," I tell him.

He sighs but nods. His eyes closed and he shook his head before smiling at me. Gods how I want him! But it's too soon. Much too soon. The bell rang and I slid off his desk and into my seat. I was sitting behind him one row over, so I had a great view of his back. I sat there studying him as the class began. I saw him shift, almost as if he was sensing my gaze, and I grinned as I whispered to no one.

"Soon, my little one, soon."

* * *

Don't forget to review!

Jaa!


	2. Daydreaming

Alright, so here it is! And after so long too...

Good news! I finally have my muses back! The writers block is over! Yay! I'm so happy I could cry. T_T

Anyways, I hope you all like this chapter... Just don't kill me okay?

Enjoy!

* * *

Whispers

Daydreaming

"_Yes, you want her. Look at her, ya know you do. It's possible she wants you too." Sebastian-Little Mermaid._

Yugi tried to pay attention to what the teacher was saying, but he kept feeling like he was being watched. He forced himself to pay attention to what he was saying. The feeling went away, and he relaxed. Whoever it was, was intent on just watching him. He started to write down the notes when he felt like he was being watched again. He shifted slightly and a chuckle filled his mind.

_You okay, aibou?_ Yami's voice flowed through their link.

_Yeah, I just keep feeling like I'm being watched,_ he replied.

_Oh?_

_Yeah, I just keep getting that feeling,_ he said as he shifted again.

Yami chuckled, _Maybe it's because you're so adorably cute. Just like a little stuffed teddy bear._

Yugi's mouth fell open and he made a small noise, _I do not look like a teddy bear!_

_Fine, a cuddly little kitten,_ Yami replied with a smirk.

_Yami!_

Yami just chuckled and turned his gaze back to the teacher. As much as he loved watching the smaller duelist, he didn't want to make him uncomfortable. Yugi shook his head and shoved the blush that was on his cheeks down. He felt the person look away and he focused back on taking notes. He didn't feel the person's gaze again for the rest of the class.

The class ended and Yami waited patiently by the door for Yugi. The smaller look-a-like was shoving his books back into his back pack. He quickly made his way over to the door and scowled at the other. Though it came off more as a pout.

"A teddy bear? A kitten?" he exclaimed.

Yami laughed, "It's true! You are so adorably cute!"

"Yami!" Yugi groaned and buried his face in his hands. The blush came back again.

Yami chuckled and wrapped an arm around Yugi's shoulders. Yugi stiffened slightly and his heart sped up. Yami obviously had no idea what he did to Yugi. He failed miserably to shove the images that came to mind of Yami's hand squeezing other parts of his body. His thoughts really were starting to get a mind of their own! If it kept up, he wouldn't be able to even look at Yami without wanting to jump him.

_And that's bad why?_ His conscience broke though his thoughts.

_Because, he's my friend and will never see me that way,_ he thought back.

His conscience gave a small mental sigh, _How many times have we been through this? You never know until you tell him! You know him, nothing is as it seems when it comes to Yami. _

_True, but who would want someone like me? I mean, I'm small, weak, and clingy,_ Yugi asked.

_That's a crock of bull and you know it. Sure, we are small, but so isn't Yami. And we're not weak. If we were, would we have been able to do half of the stuff we've done over the years?_ It asked him, _And so what if we're clingy. What if Yami likes us being clingy?_

Yugi sighed and shook his head. He didn't want to argue about it. He knew Yami didn't like him like that, so there was no point in telling the other his feelings.

_Yugi, are you okay?_ Yami's voice filtered over the link.

Yugi started and looked up from the ground. He forgot that he was walking with the object of his thoughts. He wished desperately that the other didn't hear said thoughts.

_I'm fine. Just thinking,_ Yugi replied.

_About what?_ Yami asked curiously.

"Uh… homework," Yugi replied out loud.

Yami nodded and dropped his arm, which Yugi missed immediately. He fought not to pout and instead, shifted his books around. The two look-a-likes made their way to class and Yugi went back to arguing with his conscience. By the time school let out, Yugi knew there was something wrong with him. He was arguing with himself on whether or not Yami was gay. If that didn't say that something was wrong, then he had no idea what would. For the rest of the day, he tried to keep his mind off Yami, which was proving to be hard since he lived with said person. But he managed it to somehow. He managed to survive helping his grandfather in the shop before going upstairs before dinner. It was only when he started to do his homework that he started to think about things.

**Yugi's Daydream**

"_Yugi,"_

_Said person looked up at the doorway. Yami stood leaning against it with his arms crossed, a small smirk on his lips. Yugi fought not to drool at the sight. Yami wore tight black leather pants, a white button up shirt that was completely undone with the sleeves rolled halfway up his arms and plain white socks. Yugi's eyes traveled up Yami's form, taking in the just-woke-up state the other's hair was in, the delicious tan chest that seemed to ripple when he moved, the strong arms that Yugi wished desperately to hold him, and the smirk that set butterflies off in his stomach. He still had on the choker that he normally wore, though he forsake the wrist bands. All-in-all, Yugi was hard pressed not to jump his dark counterpart._

_Yami's smirk grew as sauntered over to the smaller one, his hips swaying seductively. Yugi stood up and began to walk backwards. With each step Yami took forward, Yugi took one back. His breath hitched as Yami got closer._

"_Y-Yami?" he stuttered._

_Yami placed one slender finger over Yugi's mouth to silence him, "Shhh… little one."_

_Yugi took another step back and his back hit the wall. His eyes widened a little and he gasped silently against the other's finger. Yami removed his fingers and he placed an arm on each side of Yugi's head, his elbow's bent. He pressed his body up against the smaller duelists and grinned when he heard the barely suppressed moan escape Yugi's lips. The smaller one's eyes fluttered and closed completely when he felt Yami's lips close over his. He moaned when Yami licked his bottom lip and he opened his mouth eagerly. His arms slowly traveled up Yami's chest, earning a low growl when they ghosted over the other's nipples. They wrapped around the taller one's neck and buried themselves in Yami's hair, gently tugging at the silky locks. Yugi moaned again when Yami's tongue wrapped around his and started to tease him. Yami tasted like rich melted chocolate and freshly picked strawberries. His head spun and he felt his legs go weak._

_Yami was in pure heaven. He wrapped one arm around the smaller one's waist, while his other hand drew little circles along the back of Yugi's neck. Yugi's body seemed to fit perfectly against his and his skin felt like the finest silk under his fingertips. And the taste! Oh, if this was heaven, he was never going to give it up. Yugi tasted like sun ripened raspberries and fresh whipped cream. He moaned when he felt Yugi tug at his hair. He broke the kiss, his lips trailing down Yugi's jaw to his neck. He placed small open mouthed kisses along the other's neck until he reached the part where Yugi's shoulder and neck met. With a small grin, he bit down sharply on the skin, earning a small cry. He lapped at it and Yugi arched into him. He pulled back and nibbled on the smaller one's ear._

"_You're mine, Yugi," he whispered, "I won't let anyone else have you. Ever."_

_Yugi moaned and pulled the other back into a passionate kiss. He moaned when he felt Yami play with the zipper to his pants before finally unbuttoning them and pulling said zipper down. He arched when he finally felt Yami touch him and cried out in ecstasy…_

"_Yugi…"Yami whispered, "Yugi…"_

"Yugi!" a voice from downstairs called, "Dinner's ready!"

Yugi shook his head and came out of his daydream. He looked around with wide eyes for a moment. When the words finally registered in his head, he called back downstairs that he would be down in a minute. He looked down and groaned. He was hard.

* * *

Poor Yugi. That's really gotta suck.

Well, don't forget to review!

Jaa!


	3. The Dream

Oh my Goddess, it's been over a year since I updated this one? I am so sorry! I didn't realize how long it's been since I worked on this one! Please forgive me!

On the positive side, this chapter is really long. Like over 5,000 words long (which is roughly 8 pages, single spaced). So there's a lot for you to read this time!

As usual, I do NOT own Yugioh, or the song lyrics. If I did, I'd be rich and Yugioh would have more yaoi in it.

Enjoy!

* * *

Whispers

The Dream

"_Together, my heart is always by your side." Ayane-Complex Image_

"Okay boys, I'm leaving now," Grandpa shouted up the stairs. He was leaving on a month long dig to Egypt. He had been excited to go the moment Professor Hawkins asked him if he wanted to tag along. Which left Yami and Yugi by themselves for a month. He had made Yami swear up and down that he would look after Yugi. Five thousand dollars sat in the cookie jar, buried beneath a mountain of chocolate chip cookies, for the boys to use to buy food.

Yami was excited that they would get the house to themselves for a month. If Yugi hadn't been so worried about possibly jumping his taller look-a-like, he would have been ecstatic to be staying by himself, well sort of by himself, for a whole month. But he wasn't so sure how great it was going to be now. Without Grandpa around, there was no one to stop him from pouncing on Yami, and his conscience wasn't helping either.

_Just face it already!_ It practically screamed at him, _You want him! And with Grandpa gone, there won't be anyone to stop you!_

_No!_ Yugi argued fiercely, _Yami is not gay! He likes girls. And even if he didn't, why would he want someone like me?_

_So that's what this is about,_ it remarked quietly, _**You**__ think you're not good enough._

_Of course I'm not good enough,_ Yugi replied just as quiet, _I mean look at him. He's gorgeous! A god! And I'm just Yugi. Just plain Yugi._

_You know that's not true,_ it said, _You have just as much chance as anyone. Sure you're small…_

_Gee, tell me something I don't know,_ Yugi interrupted sarcastically.

… _but you're cute. You have the face of an angel, and the personality to match. And you're just the right size for him,_ it continued as if it hadn't heard Yugi, _You're his opposite in everything. You two match perfectly. You belong together!_

_Thanks for the vote of confidence, but you're forgetting one thing,_ Yugi said.

_What?_

_He likes girls,_ Yugi said miserably.

_You don't know that!_

_Yes, I do, _Yugi sighed.

"Yugi, you okay?" Grandpa asked as he peered at his grandson. Yugi had been just staring out into space for a moment and then had gotten a sad look on his face. He sighed and adjusted his bandanna, "If you really don't want me going, I won't go."

"Oh no, Grandpa!" Yugi said hurriedly, waving his hands around, "Go! Don't worry about me. I'm just a little sad that you'll be gone for so long, but I'll be fine. I'll have Yami with me."

"Well, if you're sure," Grandpa said.

"Positive," Yugi said as he gave his grandfather a hug, "Go have fun."

"Okay," Grandpa said as he gave Yami a hug as well. The older boy had come up behind Yugi just as Grandpa had asked Yugi if he was sure. The old man clapped Yami on the shoulder and said, "Take good care of him, okay?"

"I will, Grandpa," Yami replied with a serious nod. He wrapped an arm around Yugi's shoulders as the older man pulled away and gave a gentle squeeze.

Yugi took a deep silent breath in an attempt to control his fluttering nerves. He smiled at his grandfather, "Have fun, okay?"

"I will," Grandpa said as he picked up his suitcase and went outside to the taxi. Yami and Yugi stood in the doorway waving as the car pulled away.

Yugi smiled sadly and turned to go back into the house, Yami's arm slipping from his shoulders. He was sad that his grandpa was going to be away for a long time, but he was more nervous than sad. What was he going to do now that there wasn't much preventing him from jumping Yami? His infuriatingly stubborn conscience kept supplying images to his mind and he was getting seriously annoyed with it. He plopped down onto the couch with another sigh as Yami trailed after him, a thoughtful look on his face. Yugi slid down and stretched out along the length of the couch, his shirt riding up slightly. He had his eyes closed with his arm thrown over his face, so he didn't see the look of absolute longing that appeared in the other's eyes. Yami stood quietly by the couch, just watching the smaller look-a-like. Yugi really had no idea how endearing he was to the older teen. He was perfect. Beautiful. The only reason that Yami stayed to begin with was because of Yugi. The entire time they had shared a body, he had slowly fallen in love with the smaller duelist. Yugi was everything he wasn't. Everything he cherished and wanted to keep to himself. It may have been some remains from his time under the Seal of the Orichalcos, but he wasn't sure. All he knew was he didn't want anyone else to have Yugi. Especially that little bitch Tea. Oh, if only Yugi hadn't stopped him from sending her to the shadow realm. She threatened to hurt Yugi, and that in of itself deserved a one way trip to the shadow realm. Unfortunately, Yugi didn't quite agree. So she was able to walk around, acting like she was the queen of the world and everyone was to bow down to her. She even went so far as to create rumors that the only reason why he was with the gang still was because he felt obligated to. He quickly squashed those rumors, and people learned not to listen to Tea.

A soft snore pulled him from his thoughts and he looked down at Yugi. The younger boy was fast asleep, his mouth open as he snored. Yami smiled tenderly and brushed a lock of hair away from Yugi's face. A sad sigh escaped him as he whispered, "Oh, Yugi. Why can't you see how much I love you?"

His only response was another snore from the smaller one and he sighed again. Pulling his hand back, an idea popped into his head and he grinned wickedly. Leaving Yugi on the couch, he padded into the kitchen to gather a few things, his mind quickly formulating a plan as he went.

**Yugi's Dream**

_Yugi walked into the house, his shirt and shorts soaked all the way through from playing with the water hose outside. Yami trailed behind him, also completely soaked. The two padded upstairs to their shared bedroom to change into drier clothes. Yugi headed for his dresser, rooting around for a pair of dry shorts and a t-shirt when he heard Yami sigh behind him. He turned around, a pair of jeans in hand, just in time to catch Yami taking off his own shirt. Water dripped slowly down the other's torso and Yugi swallowed harshly. Yami's hair, dripping wet, hung down around his shoulders, sending even more droplets down his chest. Yugi tried very hard to tear his gaze away from the sight, but his body wouldn't respond to his commands. A slow smirk slid across Yami's face as he gazed at Yugi out of the corner of his eye. His deep baritone voice, husky with lust, washed over Yugi as he said, "See something you like, aibou?"_

_Yugi swallowed harshly again as he tried desperately to get his vocal cords to work. A small squeak escaped him as Yami turned and started walking towards him. He stepped backwards, away from the older duelist. For every step forward that Yami took, Yugi took one backwards. Eventually he reached the edge of his bed and toppled backwards onto it when he misjudged the distance. Yami seized the opportunity and leaned over him, a leering smile on his face as his gaze slowly traveled down Yugi's form. He straddled Yugi, his knees on both sides of Yugi's hips as he placed his hands next to Yugi's head. The smaller duelist lay there watching him, his eyes wide and his mouth open slightly as he panted. He lowered his head until his lips were a fraction away from Yugi's and said, "You're too cute."_

_He sealed their lips together, immediately thrusting his tongue into Yugi's mouth and pulling the younger duelist into a heated kiss. A small whimper flowed out of Yugi's mouth and into Yami's. The older boy growled in response as one of his hands slid down Yugi's neck to his side, gently pulling his shirt up. Thin long fingers nimbly danced up Yugi's chest, taking their time in mapping out each tiny piece of Yugi's skin. The smaller duelist arched up and moaned heavily in response. A wicked smirk played acrossed Yami's lips as he nipped gently at the other's bottom lip. His little one was so responsive. A sudden swell of possessiveness flashed through him and he ripped his lips away from Yugi to stare down at him, panting harshly as he murmured, "You're mine, Yugi. You belong to me and only me."_

"_Yours," Yugi whispered in return as his hands tangled in Yami's hair and tugged him back down into another heated kiss. Neither boy could remember how, but soon they were completely naked and sliding against each other, creating a delicious friction. _

_Yami hissed as Yugi bucked up against him, making him bite his own lip in order to control himself. He wanted to take Yugi hard and fast right there and then, but he knew it would hurt Yugi for their first time and he didn't want that. His lips found Yugi's neck as he held up three fingers to the little one's mouth and said softly, "Suck."_

_Yugi sucked Yami's fingers into his mouth, lavishing them greatly with his tongue. Yami shuddered hard as he closed his eyes and forced himself to calm down. His little one was such an innocent little tease. He was slowly driving Yami insane with he was doing. Panting, he nipped harshly at Yugi's neck, soothing the pain with small licks. Yugi moaned and whimpered underneath him, squirming as pleasure coursed through him. Yami growled into Yugi's neck and ripped his fingers out of the smaller one's mouth. Yugi gave a small mewl in disappointment and gazed wantonly up at Yami. The older boy kissed him deeply as he slowly pushed a finger into Yugi, gently preparing him. Yugi mewled again at the touch and lightly scratched at the other's back. When he felt Yugi respond, Yami slipped another finger inside of him, gently stretching him. Yugi winced and froze slightly as the pain took its time receding. Eventually the pain went away and Yugi slowly thrusted his hips back against Yami's fingers. The older male growled gently and added another finger, his willpower being tested greatly. Yugi was so tight and it was surely going to send him over the edge. A pained whine reached his ears and he rested his forehead against Yugi's. He moved his fingers in and out of Yugi slowly, letting the younger one get used to the sensation. Soon, Yugi began to move his hips against Yami's fingers, the pain ebbing away as pleasure took over and filled his senses. Yami breathed in shakily and slowly removed his fingers, causing Yugi's eyes to snap open and look up at him as a whimper of disappointment escaped him. Yami kissed him gently, tenderly as he lined himself up with Yugi's entrance and murmured, "Ready?"_

_Yugi nodded his head yes as he wrapped his arms tightly around Yami's neck. The older male slowly pushed forward and…_

Yugi's eyes snapped open as he sat up suddenly. He panted harshly as the effects of the dream suddenly made themselves known. He looked down at his lap and groaned, "Fuck!"

"Indeed," an amused baritone voice said from his right.

Yugi's head snapped over to the doorway and stared frightfully at Yami, who stood leaning against the doorway with his arms crossed, "Y-Y-Yami…"

Said male pushed away from the door casing and sauntered slowly over to the couch. His eyes were a dark burgundy, lust evident in every move the exotic boy made. Yugi pushed himself back against the couch, feeling ever like a cornered rabbit the closer Yami got, but of course, Yugi was oblivious. Yami's arms snapped out and framed Yugi's face as he leaned down. Yugi closed his eyes, waiting for Yami to start yelling at him. Telling him what a freak he was and that Yami hated him now.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

The words were whispered so softly, so tenderly that Yugi's eyes snapped open and looked up into loving crimson. Yami was looking at him so tenderly, so lovingly, that all of Yugi's internal thoughts came to a screeching halt. A warm palm cupped his cheek and he unconsciously leaned into it as Yami asked again, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I…," Yugi murmured softly. Tears welled up in his eyes and ducked his head as he furiously wiped them away, "You're straight! I didn't want you to know because you'd end up hating me and that's exactly what's going to happen now!"

Yami slipped a hand under Yugi's chin and slowly lifted his head up. Feather soft kisses brushed away his tears as the older duelist chuckled and said, "Foolish hikari."

Yugi's eyes widened in shock as Yami slowly kissed him. A gasped forced his lips apart as his eyes fluttered shut when the other boy nipped softly at his bottom lip. Yami took full advantage and slipped his tongue inside, exploring every inch of Yugi's mouth. The smaller one's arms slowly came up around his neck and tangled in his hair. Yami slowly coaxed Yugi into exploring his own mouth as his arm wrapped around the smaller one's waist and pulled him closer. The angle he was standing at was a little awkward, so he leaned down on one knee next to Yugi and moaned into the kiss. It was better than either of them had ever imagined, and neither one wanted to separate. The lack of air forced them to pull apart and Yugi stared up into Yami's eyes in wonder. Panting, Yami sank down onto the couch next to the smaller boy and said with an amused smile, "I'm far from straight, little one. I never have, and I never will be."

"You… You kissed me…" Yugi murmured in astonishment, his mind still reeling from the kiss.

Yami nodded his head as his smile grew. He leaned towards Yugi as he grabbed Yugi's hand and placed small kisses on it, "That's usually something you do to the person you love."

"Love?" Yugi squeaked.

"Yes, Yugi," Yami replied with a solemn nod. He looked directly into the younger duelists eyes as he gripped Yugi's hand tightly, "I love you."

Yugi sat there in shock as the words echoed in his head. Yami loved him… Yami loved _him_… Yami loved him! He launched himself forward and tackled Yami, forcing the other to fall backwards onto the floor. He laughed into Yami's neck as pure happiness flowed through him. Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi's waist as he buried his face into the smaller one's hair. The two stayed like that for several minutes, just relishing in the ability to hold each other like this as Yugi's giggles subsided. Finally he pulled back, a large grin on his face as he responded, "I love you too, Atem Atenkaten, my Pharaoh."

Yami threaded a hand into Yugi's hair and jerked him downwards into a passionate kiss. The little one groaned and eagerly kissed back. It was much more passionate and heated than their last kiss and brought back images of his dream. It flowed over their link and both boys moaned in pure lust. Yami broke the kiss when air became a problem and gazed up at Yugi. A serene smile was on the other's face and Yami felt a smile of his own growing to match. He sat up, forcing Yugi backwards as he said, "So, little one. About that dream…"

A dark blush spread from the top of Yugi's forehead all the way down his face. He shifted awkwardly and looked down so his hair was in front of his face as he muttered, "You really saw that?"

Amusement danced in Yami's eyes as he leaned forward and whispered directly into Yugi's ear, "Yes, I saw it. I'd love to make it more than a dream."

Yugi lifted his head up and gazed at Yami as he nervously bit his lip. It wasn't that he didn't want to make love with Yami, it's just, he was still a virgin. He didn't know if he'd be able to please Yami the way he wanted to. It wasn't like he knew what to do. He didn't want to disappoint Yami and make him not want to be with him anymore.

Yami saw the worried look in Yugi's eyes and hurriedly said, "We don't have to if you don't want to, little one. I just want to make you mine in every way possible. I love you so much."

"I love you too, Yami, and I do want to make love with you, it's just…" he said as he played with the edge of Yami's shirt and avoided the other's gaze, "What if I don't please you right? What if I'm not good enough?"

"Oh, little one…" Yami murmured as he wrapped Yugi up in a fierce hug, "It's _you_, Yugi. You're entire being is perfect. You won't disappoint me, little one, I promise."

"If you're sure…" he said as he returned the hug. He buried his face into Yami's neck as he continued, "Then, yes, I also want to make love together."

"Let's go to our room, aibou," Yami said as he picked Yugi up in his arms. Yugi wrapped his own arms tightly around Yami's neck as the older male walked up the stairs to their bedroom. Walking in, he pushed the door closed with his foot and gently laid Yugi on the bed. He leaned over him and gazed at Yugi, love and lust evident in his eyes as he said, "We don't want anyone walking on us."

**LEMON ALERT! LEMON ALERT! LEMON ALERT!**

Yugi blushed as he scooted up towards the top of his bed. Yami slowly crawled up the bed, looking ever so much like the Pharaoh he once was. He lay down on his side, leaning over Yugi slightly as he drew the smaller one into a passionate kiss. As their tongues tangled in an erotic dance, his hand slid down the younger duelist's chest and under his shirt. Yugi's skin was feather soft and warm under his touch. He felt amazing and tasted even better to Yami, and it was all the older boy could do to keep his desire in check. He didn't want to scare the younger one anymore than he already was bound to be. Yugi's hand slowly danced up Yami's arm and into his hair as he melted into every touch the other made. Yami's hand brushed teasingly over Yugi's nipple and the smaller one arched into the touch as a soft moan escaped him.

His head was spinning. With every little touch Yami made, his head spun. Desire swam through is veins happily and he felt drunk on love for the other male. He never would have guessed earlier that day that he would be here, in this position, just minutes away from losing his virginity to the one man he loved more than anyone. It was all so surreal and perfect, he almost wondered if this wasn't the dream instead of the one he had before. Maybe it really was a dream and he'd wake up any minute now and he'd have to go back to pretending that his feelings for Yami were merely platonic.

A sharp nip at his bottom lip brought him out of his thoughts and he opened his eyes when he felt Yami pull away slightly, "It's no dream, aibou. This is real. I love you and I'm going to make you see heaven before the night gets done."

Yugi nodded his head as Yami leaned back down and started nipping and licking at his throat. The older male lavished his attention on one particular spot on the little one's neck when Yugi moaned loudly. He bit down harshly, leaving a nice sized bruise on the spot as a mark. He smirked as he licked it once and sat back. Tugging his shirt over his head, he did the same with Yugi's, their shirts finding some remote corner of the room to stay at. Yami straddled Yugi's hips as he leaned forward and pressed tiny kisses down the other's chest. He paused right over Yugi's heart and left a small, tender kiss above his heart. Yugi ran his hand through Yami's hair, smiling softly, both boys' eyes full of love and happiness. A wicked smirk crossed Yami's face and it was the only warning Yugi had before Yami pulled his pants and boxers off of him in one swift move. He gasped and instinctively covered himself with his hands. Yami chuckled and tenderly kissed Yugi's forehead as he said, "It's okay, Yugi. Let me see you."

With his blush increasing, Yugi slowly uncurled and pulled his hands away. Yami's gaze slowly trailed down Yugi's naked body, taking in the blush that dusted his cheeks, the way his chest rose and fell in excitement, and his erection that was just waiting for Yami to touch it. He licked his lips as his eyes darkened with lust, "You're beautiful."

Yugi smiled shyly and swallowed harshly as he watched Yami strip out of his own pants. Both boys were fully naked now and the sight made Yugi tremble. His eyes roamed over Yami's naked body and he gasped softly when his eyes came to rest on the other's erection. He swallowed again as he said hesitantly, "You're… big."

Yami chuckled and gently caressed Yugi's cheek with his thumb, "It'll fit, don't worry."

"I'm not," Yugi murmured as he leaned into Yami's touch. Strangely, he wasn't worried. He thought he would be, seeing as it was his first time, but he just felt so safe with Yami. He knew the other wouldn't hurt him and he felt an overwhelming calmness just spread through him. He relaxed against the pillows and rested his hands near his head as he looked up at Yami through half lidded eyes and said, "Make love to me, my Pharaoh."

Yami swallowed his desire. His little one really had no idea what he was doing to him. Gods above, if he died now, he certainly would be dying happy. He felt himself harden even more at the sight of a spread out Yugi, waiting so innocently to be shown the pleasures Yami promised him. The Pharaoh breathed feather soft kiss to Yugi's lips and slowly slid down his body, placing random kisses and licks as he went. Once he was in range of Yugi's member, he paused and looked up at Yugi. The smaller one smiled trustingly and nodded his head. Yami smiled in return and placed a small kiss on the inside of Yugi's thigh before taking the younger duelist's erection into his mouth and sucking hard. Yugi gave a loud cry as his hands buried themselves into Yami's hair. The other male's mouth was hot and wet and Yugi couldn't resist bucking upwards, but his movement was stopped by two strong hands on his hips that held him down gently. He whimpered and gently fisted Yami's hair in his hands as the other sucked and licked at his member. It was such an powerful feeling that within minutes, Yugi was close to coming. He opened his mouth to let Yami know when the other sucked particularly hard and it sent him over the edge. He came into Yami's mouth, a small scream escaping him as he did. The older boy swallowed everything Yugi gave him and slowly released Yugi's erection with a small pop. He licked his lips as he sat up and watched Yugi pant harshly. The younger one's eyes were closed as he shuddered from the aftershocks. After a few moments, he felt Yami move off of the bed and he opened his eyes. Yami was across the room, digging through a dresser drawer for something. With a small cry of triumph, he turned around and padded back over to the bed. It was then that Yugi got a look at what was in Yami's hand. It was a small bottle of lube. He gazed up into Yami's eyes as the other climbed back up onto the bed and kissed him gently. He watched as Yami spread a large amount onto his fingers before snapping the cap shut. Gazing down into Yugi's eyes, he slowly reached down and eased a finger inside of Yugi. A gasp followed by a moan slipped away from Yugi as Yami moved his finger in small circles, letting the younger boy get used to the feeling. A little while later, and several mewls from Yugi, he inserted a second finger. Yugi scrunched up his face at the sharp slice of pain that went through him. It wasn't too bad, but it still hurt a little. Yami gently caressed his cheek as he thrusted his fingers in and out of the other. Slowly the pain ebbed away and Yugi began to move his hips against Yami's fingers. The pleasure returned and he gave a tiny moan. Yami chuckled and kissed him gently, tenderly as he slid the third and final finger inside. Yugi hissed harshly into the kiss and dug his nails into Yami's shoulders. The older male winced at the pain, but ignored it. He slowly moved his fingers, preparing Yugi for him. He knew it would be painful enough, and at least this way, it wouldn't be as painful. As the pain slowly disappeared, Yugi whimpered into the kiss. He wanted Yami to get it over with already so he could feel the other inside him properly. He broke the kiss and panted as he said, "Yami, please… I need you in me."

Yami groaned as he rested his forehead on Yugi's chest. He pumped his fingers in a few more times before gently removing them and lining himself up with Yugi. Gazing down at the younger boy, he whispered softly, "This may hurt a little."

Yugi nodded and willed his body to relax. He trusted Yami and knew that he would try to be as gentle as possible. Yami slowly slid into Yugi's body, groaning at how tight the smaller one was. Yugi clenched at Yami's shoulders, hissing in pain as Yami slowly filled him. It really hurt, more than he thought it would. Yami pushed until he was inside Yugi fully and then stopped and waited. He slowly stroked Yugi's forehead, shaking softly as he forced himself to calm down. Yugi ever so slowly relaxed and let himself get used to Yami's full size. The pleasure soon dulled and he experimentally moved his hips, causing Yami to moan. He nodded gently at Yami's pleading gaze and the older male slowly started to thrust in and out. The pain slowly gave away to pleasure and soon Yugi started moaning repeatedly. They were making love together and the thought caused Yugi to kiss Yami deeply. The other boy thrust lost control and thrust in a bit harshly, rubbing up against that certain spot inside of Yugi, causing him to arch upwards in delight. Yami smirked and angled his thrusts so he would strike that spot repeatedly. Moans and whimpers fell from Yugi's lips like water and it was all Yami could do to not lose control. Yugi scratched at Yami's back and begged the older duelist to go faster. Yami complied and thrust in faster and harder, making Yugi arch up in pleasure. Yugi's climax was threatening to overtake him and he managed to whimper, "Yami… I-I-I'm…"

Yami understood and thrust in particularly hard as Yugi screamed out his name and came hard. The older boy followed within seconds and cried out Yugi's name as he climaxed. The two stayed arched against each other for a few moments before sagging back down onto the bed. Yami had just enough strength to pull out of Yugi and collapse on his side as he panted. Yugi gazed up at the ceiling through half lidded eyes as the remains of his pleasure coursed through him. He turned his head and looked over at Yami, who was laying there with his eyes closed and panting softly. He gently reached over and brushed the now damp hair away from Yami's face. The older boy opened his eyes and gazed lovingly at Yugi, who smiled gently and whispered, "Thank you."

"No, thank you, little one," Yami murmured as he nuzzled Yugi's hand. He slid his own hand up Yugi's side and wrapped it around his waist, pulling him close. Yugi gave a soft sigh and snuggled close, not caring of the state their bodies were in.

**End of Lemon.**

_Told you_, his conscious said smugly.

_Oh, shut it,_ he thought back. He was too happy to argue with his consciousness.

_I tried to tell you that I wasn't straight, but noooo. You wouldn't listen to me,_ it said in reply.

_Yeah ,yeah, I kn… wait… I?_ Yugi thought as he opened his eyes and sat up. Yami blink up at him innocently, a smile not quite hidden on his lips.

"I? Don't tell me…" Yugi said as he glared down at Yami, "That voice in my head was you all along?"

Yami smiled sweetly. He projected a thought to Yugi that started out sounding like his conscious and slowly changed to Yami's voice, _Really now, Yugi. What gave you that idea?_

Yugi gave a small squeak and stared open mouthed at his now lover. All this time, he thought it was his conscious that he was arguing with! To find out that it had been Yami all along! He reached over and smacked Yami's arm sharply, "You jerk! I thought I was going crazy!"

Yami rubbed the spot where Yugi smacked him and laughed, "No crazier than me, darling, I assure you. I couldn't help myself! Your thoughts kept floating over the link and I was getting tired of waiting for you to make a move. Besides, you were so insistent that I was straight. I had to set the record straight. Speaking of setting things straight, Seto isn't straight either. He's bi, and if his current behavior is anything to go by, he has a crush on Joey."

Yugi blinked rapidly for a moment before sagging back down onto the bed with a sigh, "My brain isn't capable of comprehending that right now. Not only did I just make love to the most gorgeous man I've ever met…"

Yami grinned smugly and said, "Thank you."

"… but I also find out that he's been the little voice in my head telling me all this time that said person does like me," Yugi continued, ignoring Yami. He shook his head slight with another sigh, "And he tells me the one person I thought was the straightest person in the world is bi and has a crush on my best friend. I've gone nuts."

"It certainly sounds that way, doesn't it?" Yami asked as amused smile floated over his lips.

Yugi turned his head and glared at the older boy, "You're not helping."

Yami chuckled and leaned over Yugi, kissing him sweetly and thoroughly, before replying, "You're making a big deal of out nothing, little one. So I tricked you a little. It still accomplished the ending result I wanted. Though… things might be a little rough at school tomorrow…"

"Why?" Yugi asked warily as he gazed up at Yami.

"Wait until Tea finds out that we're together," Yami replied.

Yugi merely groaned and tossed his arm over his head.

* * *

Le Gasp! It was Yami all along! How dare he!

Wynter: They changed the review button again.

I know. It's kind of weird looking.

Wynter: Regardless, please review and tell us what you think!

Please and thank you!

Jaa!


	4. School

So this chapter is a _lot_ shorter than the last one. It's a kind of wrap up chapter anyways, so it doesn't need to be long. I'm just hoping you all like it. And yes, Tea is a bit OOC.

We get to see how Tea reacts. Plus Bakura makes an appearance in this chapter! I love Bakura. He's is the best villian. Ever.

Enjoy!

* * *

Whispers

School

"_Now I need you to see, this love was meant to be…" Eric Carmen – Hungry Eyes_

Yugi slowly padded into the school with Yami by his side. They were holding hands and both wore soft smiles on their faces. Despite the serene, in love, look they both wore, they were also very nervous. If everything had been normal, with just the gang around them, they wouldn't have cared. But there was Tea… she wanted nothing more than to have Yami proclaim his everlasting love for her. Like that would ever happen. After everything that happened, she gave Yami the creeps and he hated being around her period. She would cling to him and start spouting off on whatever new topic managed to catch her eye. More often than not it would be something that Yami had no interest in whatsoever, like shoes or celebrities (why would he care about that? He was a guy, so shoes didn't matter, and he was a celebrity himself). It annoyed him and frustrated everyone else. Including Bakura.

"Well. If it isn't the Pharaoh and his little shrimp," a voice sounded from their left. They both looked over and saw a grinning white haired thief standing there.

"I'm not a shrimp, Bakura," Yugi said as he turned and pouted.

Bakura walked over and ruffled Yugi's hair before giving him a one armed hug, "You're shorter than me, kid. That makes you a shrimp."

"Give it a rest, Bakura," Yami said as he tugged Yugi back to his side and wrapped his arms around the smaller one's waist."

Bakura smirked widely as he placed his hands on his hips and said, "So. You two finally admit you like each other?"

"Yeah…" Yugi said as he looked down and blushed heavily. Yami chuckled softly into his ear and tightened his arms around Yugi's waist.

Bakura bent over laughing at that and it took several minutes for him to calm down. When he did, he managed to mutter, "Oh, just wait until the Bitch finds out. I wanna be there when you tell her."

"Just don't send her to the shadow realm, please," Yugi said as he watched Bakura.

The white haired thief stopped laughing and reached out to ruffle Yugi's hair again as he said, "Can't promise that, kid. If she tries to hurt you, I won't hold back."

Yugi sighed and nodded as he straightened his hair back out, "Fair enough."

The bell for class rang and the three went their way. Yug and Yami to their classroom, and Bakura to his. The day passed by slowly without a hint of Tea anywhere. Joey and Kaiba both congratulated them on finally getting together and they were floating on their love. They walked hand in hand with the gang to the lunch room, enjoying the hum of conversation around them. Bakura and Ryou sat down at one end of the table, whispering furiously about something. No doubt Bakura did something to make Ryou mad once again. Joey and Kaiba started another argument at the other end about something petty as usual. Yugi and Yami just sat in the middle of it all, eating their lunch peacefully. All in all, it seemed like another day in life. That was until they heard a screeching noise approaching them.

"Yami-kins! Oh Yami-kins!"

All six boys groaned heavily and sank down in their seats. There was only one person in the school who would call Yami by _that_ name. No one was quite sure who hated it more. Tea came into sight wearing the ugliest outfit anyone could imagine. The top was sickly green color that barely covered her stomach, and her skirt was a vibrant orange. It clashed so horribly even color blind people winced in pain. The heels she had on were so high, she seemed to teeter in them as she made her way across the lunch room. The boys desperately looked for a way to leave before she noticed them, but it was too late. She spotted them and, quicker than any of them could imagine, she was standing right next to Yami, who looked as if he wished the floor would suddenly open and swallow him up. She sat down ungracefully next to him and all but purred, "Yami! I've been looking all over for you!"

Yami growled as he turned to her, "How many times do I have to tell you, Tea, not to call me Yami. Only certain people are allowed to call me that."

She waved her hand, dismissing him as she said, "Anyways, Yami, I just totally heard that there was going to be a dance coming up in a couple of months. Want to go with me?"

All six boys looked at her in disgust as Yami spat out, "No. I already have a date."

"You do?" she asked dumbly. No one ever turned her down.

"Yes. Someone I love with my entire being," he replied as he stood up and walked around the table. He wrapped his arms around Yugi's waist and continued, "I'm going with Yugi. He and I are dating."

"WHAT?" she screeched as she stood up, teetering dangerously on her heels.

"You heard the man," Bakura hissed at her as he also stood up, "He and Yugi are dating."

"Impossible! You're supposed to be dating me!" she screamed as she lunged across the table at the two boys. Yami quickly pulled Yugi out of harm's way and Tea fell flat on the floor. Both he and Bakura snarled in anger as she tried to get back up. Bakura prowled around the corner of the table and sneered down at her, "That's it, Tea. You're finished. You tried to hurt my little brother and his boyfriend. I may not get along with the Pharaoh all that much, but you _don't_ mess with them. There's no stopping me this time, Tea. You're going to the shadow realm."

"Wait," she pleaded as tears began to slip down her cheeks, "Yugi, please, tell them I didn't mean it."

Yugi simply turned around and buried his face into Yami's chest. The Pharaoh glanced at Bakura and nodded. A shark like grin crossed the thief's face and he turned back to Tea. Her loud scream was cut off abruptly as the shadows engulfed her form, taking her with them to the shadow realm. Yugi gave a shuddering sigh and gripped Yami's shirt tightly. The taller look-a-like nuzzled Yugi's hair as he murmured quietly, "You okay, aibou?"

"Yeah…" he replied softly as he took a deep breath. Yami's scent enveloped him and he felt himself calming down greatly.

Yami pulled back slightly and gazed down at the younger duelist and said, "She's gone, aibou. She won't be giving us any more problems."

Yugi looked up into Yami's eyes and smiled slightly, "I love you."

Yami pressed a tender kiss to Yugi's lips, a smile gracing his features as he replied, "I love you too, my hikari."

* * *

Awww! Isn't that so cute!

Wynter: And Tea was shipped off to the Shadow Realm. I love that.

I hate it when she calls him Yami-kins. I really don't like that period. I hate writing it. It makes my skin crawl.

Wynter: It is annoying.

Anyways, don't forget to review and tell us what you think of it!

Jaa!


End file.
